Back Here
by Musouka-Sama
Summary: Summary: A cute little one-shot (With two parts though ^_^;;;;) S+S fic of Syaoran groveling back to Sakura ; ) Heehee!
1. Part 1

****

Konbanwa Minna-san!

I've come back with a new one-shot ficcy! ^o^ I'll try to update "Trapped In Alone" sometime this week before I go on vacay! Fun fun! ^o^ (My new happy face! Ain't it kawaii? Heehee!) But in the meantime, you can read this!

Disclaimer: 

You can choose whether or not (In other words means don't) to ignore the word in parenthesis in the following sentence:

I do (not) own Card Captor Sakura.

Also, I don't own the song "Back Here" by BBMak or any part of it.

Also (Again) I got this idea from the radio one day as I was listening to them talk about a couple who got back together ^o^ And one or two minor curse words. Gomen!

****

Summary: A cute little one-shot S+S fic of Syaoran groveling back to Sakura ; ) Heehee!

__

Back Here

By Megami no Hikari

One-shot:Part One

O_O ~Syaoran's POV~ O_O

****

….. God, my life is a mess…. Ever since that one day….those frivolous couple of minutes…. Has been absolute _hell_….

__

X_X ~Flashback, 10 Years Ago (Sakura Age 15, Syaoran Age 18)~ X_X

****

I'm walking down the street, just minding my own business, thinking of what's to come. Sure I've thought long and hard, but I'm still not sure if this is worth it. Yea, I've heard "Life is about taking risks!", but if that's _really_ true, then I'll be living for the rest of eternity. Well, I'm probably over exaggerating, but oh well. Now that I'm entering college, I have to get serious, and to do that, I'll have to have no distractions. Which means, no dating. Period. So to start my miserable life, I'll have to break up with my girlfriend—For three years might I add—Sakura Kinomoto. She's the most gorgeous thing that walked the Earth, at least, to the whole population of males overflowing with testosterone. But that's not why I fell for her. She's intelligent, sporty, and combine them with a great personality (Her goof looks are a bonus), you have just created the perfect girl who chose me. _Me_. I don't know why or how when I treated her like trash in the beginning, but she just kept on trying with her million watt smile and cheerful perkiness. Soon enough, my walls had melted, showing the true, _real_, me. Sure, I'm the Li Clan Leader—Well at least until I get married—, but I know she sees pass that. She loves me for _me_. Not my money, not my fame, but me. Sounds too good to be true, huh? Well, when it involves Sakura, anything's possible. 

Anyway, back to the point. I can see her wave at me jovially, thinking we're going on another date. Mustering up all of the happiness I can get—Which is below zero—I wave back to her in response. We sit down at the little ice cream shop under the umbrellas, and order our ice cream, getting the usual: strawberry and chocolate. I shift my gaze to anywhere except her, trying to avoid the inevitability. Sakura, of course being the caring person she is, wonders if something's wrong.

"No, no. N-nothing's wrong." Her face creases with suspicion, but shakes it off seeing the ice cream. We eat slowly, the tension around us mounting. Well, here it goes….

"S-Sakura?" My hands shake in nervousness, spilling the ice cream all over me. I'm half-relieved and half-anxious still. She worries, but I tell her it's fine, and go to the bathroom to clean myself off. I splash my hot face with cool water. "Come on Syaoran, you can do it!" With freshly renewed will, I head out. I see her licking her ice cream cutely, not expecting about what I'm going to do. God…. Why does she have to be so damn cute?! She smiles at me and I smile my rare, and last, smile.

"So what did you want to talk about Syao-kun?" Man! Why did she have to bring it up….

"W-well…. I uhhh….. ummm…." I glance in her pure green eyes, seeing traces of curiosity in them. "I-I think w-we sh-sh-ould……" I trailed off quietly, half hoping she did and didn't hear it.

"What was that last part? I couldn't quite hear it." She grasps one of my hands tenderly in hers, rubbing circles, and staring into my eyes.

__

~Baby set me free

From this misery

I can't take it no more

Since you ran away

Nothing's been the same

Don't know what I'm living for~

****

"I-I said th-that I think we sh-should ….br-break u-up." I softly said the last two words, but loud enough for her to hear them. The ice cream cone she held immediately dropped, shattering and splotching onto the ground, as if it represented our relationship right now. Crystalline tears made their way down her face like waterfalls, never ending. She instantly let go of me, like it was on fire, and stood up. By now, the customers were looking at us, me in disgust, her in sympathy. I looked in her eyes for the last time, and my heart broke seeing what was inside. Hurt and grief. She ran away, her flower-printed dress flowing behind her. My shouts of "Wait!" went unheard, knowing that was going to be the last time I saw her….My Angel…. Sakura…..

__

XD ~End Of Flashback~ XD

__

~Here I am so alone

And there's nothing in this world I can do~

****

I'm sitting at my desk, clutching the picture of her that I still had. We were hand in hand at the beach, the beautiful night sky in the background. Her face illuminated from the moonlight, making her look even more like an angel. I managed to talk her friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, into giving me this picture after we broke up. Geez…. Who would've thought that her cat would go berserk on me? It's like it was after me…. 

And then Touya….. Don't even get me started.

I still think of her and what could've been. If only I hadn't taken that stupid risk to break up with her…. Psh "Life's about taking risks" my ass! ….I bet we'd have three wonderful children…. One boy and twin girls… They'd inherit their mother's magnificent caring emeralds, and my unruly chocolate hair. God….If only….

Beep beep beep

Holy crap! It's 7:30 P.M.! I'm gonna late!

__

~Until you're back here baby

Miss you,_ want you_,_ need you so_

Until you're back here baby

There's a feeling inside

I want you to know

You are the one and I can't

Let you go~

****

I rush out of my office—CEO of the Li Corporation—and head downtown towards the various dining places, to one called "Coco Café". I used to go here all the time with Sakura. We'd just talk and talk for hours on end. We had the time of our lives! Well, at least I did. I can't believe I had thought that I couldn't have any fun at _all_. And I guess the saying "All work and no play makes Syaoran a very dull boy!" Well they got _that_ right. *Desperate sigh* Where are you Sakura….? I need you here…. 

__

~So I told you lies

Even made you cry

Baby I was so wrong

Girl I promise you

Now my love is true

This is where my heart belongs~

****

…. Sakura….

I'm so sorry I made you cry that day…. I would've jumped into a near-ready-to-explode volcano just to have those tears forever disappear from your face. I was so foolish back then, but now I'm ten years wiser—Not to mention ten years lonelier—and I know that…. That…. I can't live without you…. 

__

~'Cause here I am so alone

And there's nothing in this world I can do~

****

Ten years…. Ever since that day, I can't stop thinking about you Sakura. Your in my mind 24/7. You're in my dreams, my first thought of the day, the last before I sleep. And I can't to anything about it!

~And I wonder (wonder)

Are you thinkin' of me

'Cause I'm thinkin' of you

And I wonder (wonder)

Are you ever coming back in my life~

****

Have you ever thought of me these past ten, long, excruciating years? Has my face ever come up in your thoughts even once? Do you ever feel there could have been something more if we hadn't broken up? .... Sakura…. Would you ever forgive me? I wish we would meet again…. Maybe I could right my wrong….

~Until you're back here baby

Miss you, want you, need you so

Until you're back here baby (yeah)

There's a feeling inside

I want you to know

You are the one and I can't

Let you go~

****

Sakura…. Just thinking your name makes me think of the past. But I wish we weren't just the past, I wish we were the past, are the present, and will be together in the future…. 

I want to tell you how I feel, but I have no idea where you are! You could be anywhere by now…. Please…. 

I miss you…. 

I miss not giving you teeny kisses on your forehead before you go to sleep….

I miss not being able to hug you from behind just to scare you….

I miss not being able to be with you as much as I can…. 

I miss not being able to protect you if you needed me, despite your stubbornness….

I miss your million-watt smile that you would only smile for me….

I miss talking with you for hours and hours, getting to know each other…. (Even after the first year)

I miss your laugh that would brighten _anyone's_ day, whether it be a criminal, or angel….

I miss your caring personality…. It didn't matter who needed help, you were there for them…. (Though I had to fight off the phonies.) 

I miss your silky soft skinned hand holding mine….

And the reason I have all of these "I miss"s is because….

…. I love you….


	2. Part 2

****

Konbanwa Minna-san!

How have ya'll been since I was away? I bet you all missed me sooooo much! *crickets chirp louder than ever* *coughs* ANYWAY, the important thing is I'm back and ready to write!! And also, I'm into the anime "Fruits Basket"! It's so cute! (Psst! I also think Kyou's HOTT! Heeheehee!)

__

Disclaimer: Dun't own CCS. Simple as that. 

Also this song I'm not sure who the owner is, but it belongs to them. I heard it from a movie from one of the episodes (or a movie) of "Fushigi Yuugi". The song isn't in the correct order because I need it like that. ^_^

Summary: A cute little one-shot S+S fic of Syaoran groveling back to Sakura ; ) Heehee!

****

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I'm so glad some other people like this story too!! It makes me so happy happy happy!! Heeheehee!! ^o^

O_O Last Time O_O

****

I miss your laugh that would brighten _anyone's_ day, whether it be a criminal, or angel….

I miss your caring personality…. It didn't matter who needed help, you were there for them…. (Though I had to fight off the phonies.) 

I miss your silky soft skinned hand holding mine….

And the reason I have all of these "I miss"s is because….

…. I love you….

**__**

Back Here

By MeGaMi No HiKaRi

One-shot: Part Two

X_X Regular POV X_X

~When I walk alone…

…my heart grows cold.

And I can't return to…

…the time before we met.

Is this painful feeling I have…

…something I can embrace forever?

No matter what may happen…

…or who may try to stop us…

…all I need to have faith…

…is to see your eyes.~

****

Syaoran walked down the sidewalk, even though he could've been late, it didn't matter to him. He was still thinking about her…. Sakura, his angel. He clutched his chest in pain, taking deep breaths. _'Come on Syaoran! Get yourself together! How many times do I have to tell you that??!'_

'Well, EXCUSE ME!! It's harder than it sounds you know! You can't just forget someone you….'

''You….' What?'

'Nothing….'

'Sure….'

'I wish I could see her again…. Especially her eyes…. Those lovely sea green pools….'

'We both do.'

~Even if you're far from me…

Even if we're torn apart…

…my heart still flies to you.~

****

'I know I should stop thinking about you…. but I just can't help it…. Where are you? Because wherever you are…. So is my heart….'

Syaoran arrived at the Coco Café, taking a seat in the booth in the corner, waiting for his date. He'd been having dates for years, since his mother, Yelan, insisted he have a bride before he became leader. (If I said he was leader already, SORRY! He's not.) Syaoran had even been engaged, but he realized for the first time then, that his heart was, is, and always will belong to a certain emerald-eyed angel. Nevertheless, he kept going on dates, hoping to somehow forget her, but none could catch his eye. None could spark his match. None could light up his darkness. None, but her….

He read in the ad –Yes, he was that desperate—that she loved sports and was looking for a friend that was a guy. It said she wanted a change of pace of having girls as friends, and needed who enjoyed being sporty like her. _'This woman is sort of like…. No! I can't think of her anymore! Get out of my head!'_ He checked his watch for the time. 7:56 P.M. _'She should be here any moment now….'_ Right on cue, a woman about 5' 9" (He's 6') came inside, her light pink sunglasses concealing her orbs. She wore a flowery sundress with a matching purse, and walked right up to Syaoran.

__

~I know that you must be…

…the courage that I feel.

I know that you must be…

…the light in my life.~

****

"Excuse me. Are you Li Syaoran?" The woman smiled at him, jerking him out of his daze.

__

'Something's different about her…. Her smile…. It makes me feel…. light….' He smiled right back, surprising himself. _'What am I doing?! The last time I smiled was…. That day….'_ He examined her, looking her up and down, then up again, looking towards her eyes, but frowned a bit, seeing they were covered. "Yes, I am Li Syaoran. Are you the woman who posted the ad?"

__

~The light I find…

…amidst all the darkness…

…is from your gentle eyes…

…as they look at me.~

****

"Yep!" The woman's auburn hair shined as if it snatched the light from the moon, shimmering in all of its brightness. She smiled again, her pearly white teeth gleaming.

__

'Well, she seems a bit childish, but it's just something about her…. I can't quite figure out….But she is pretty cute…. What am I thinking?!' He reached out for a handshake as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." The mysterious female began to giggle, baffling him. "What are you laughing at?" It was half-demanding, yet half-playful. 

"Hmmm…. It's a pleasure to meet you…. Syaoran." She began to giggle more, amused with the game she was playing. Now, the chestnut-haired man began to get irritated. 

"No one, can call me by my first name unless I give them permission. And as I recall, I just met you. Now who gave you the right for you to call me by my first name?!" His voice strained a bit at the end, but managed to keep his temper from bursting. Her giggled never ceased, causing her sides to cramp.

"Why…. You did silly!" Her grin spread out as far as possible, annoying him further. "And you're still so easy to irritate as ever! Well, I do have to admit, you kept your temper in pretty well." His face flushed from anger and embarrassment.

"I…. I have no idea w-what you're talking about!" Her turned away from her so she couldn't see him blush further. _'That…. That pest! She's so irritating!'_ "Who are you anyway?!" He faced her, his anger cooled.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that, _Syaoran_." He flared at that. "Well, I'm surprised you don't recognize me at all, and I'm hurt." She cried a bit before continuing. (Really, she did.) "It's me…." The woman removed her glasses, revealing those pools he longed to drown in for years. Those same orbs that haunted him every second of the day. Those same ones…. he fell in love with…. 

"Kinomoto Sakura…." He whispered in disbelief. 

__

~I softly sensed…

…the meaning born within…

…a love so strong…

…it made me want to cry.~

****

Unshed tears glistened in her eyes and she stared at the man she would always love. He stood up abruptly and embraced her tenderly, but tight. Her eyes grew wide, but closed in comfort. He could feel her tears dampening his shirt, but he could care less. He felt her arms slowly enclose him too, to return the gesture, but somehow, there was something more to it. The people in the café looked in awe as they stared at the couple, some thoughts along the line of, "Look at how kawaii they are together!" He also began to sob, but quietly as to maintain his strong stature. They stayed like that for quite a while, just savoring each other's company. When they finally parted, they sat back down in the booth, a space in between them due to uneasiness.

__

~If you should ever be hurt…

When that happens, I'll want to spread my arms out…

…like wings and protect you with all my heart.

The pain which overflows in my heart…

…may cause the tears which wet my cheek, but…~

****

They sat for a while, the customers back to minding their own business. Syaoran sat there with his eyes closed, opening then again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He also pinched himself to make sure, hurting himself in the process. ( ^_^;;;;;) When he closed his eyes again, he heard someone sniffling. Looking around, Syaoran's gaze landed upon Sakura, his heart wrenching. "Sakura…." She looked at him with shiny eyes and used her sleeve to wipe off the tears.

"Sorry, it's just…. allergies." She lied miserably, and he saw through it. Even though she wiped her eyes, the tears relentlessly streamed down nevertheless. He reached over and grasped her face gently in one hand. Sakura's breath was caught in her throat, her eyes wide once more. He gingerly swept the tears from her eyes with his thumb. They gazed at each other for a while before flushing and averting glances.

~Even if you're far from me…

Even if we're torn apart …

my heart still flies to you.

I know that you must be…

…the wings I fly upon.

****

"Can we go outside? I want to take you somewhere." Syaoran held out his hand, his eyes hopeful.

"Alright." She smiled and blushed while taking his hand. He led them out of the restaurant and on a hill so they could see the vast night sky.

"I wanted to take you here sometime before I…." He trailed off and looked up. "I…. I missed you…." Syaoran mumbled quietly, but she caught it. "I regret…. I regret breaking up with you…. breaking up _us_…."

__

'Oh my god….' Sakura thought.

"I was foolish Sakura. I was so stupid back then. I was a child, but now I'm all grown up. Please…. Please….! Take me back!" By now, he was on his knees in front of the startled woman. He pounded the ground with his fists, but they didn't do anything to help.

"Syaoran…."

"Sakura…. Please…. Please forgive me! I didn't want to do it…. but I felt like I had to! And when I saw you cry, I just couldn't believe I did that to you…. You're the one I need most…. I need you!!" He grasped her hands in desperation and looked her straight in the eye, and she stared back, unwavering.

"Syaoran…. I…." He let go slowly, dejected, and began to walk away, leaving her there on the hill. He stopped after a few paces.

"It's alright. You don't have to say it. I…. I understand." He walked away further, his silhouette beginning to disappear.

__

'Syaoran…. Should I go after him?'

'How do YOU feel?'

'I…. I….' His shadow on the ground was getting smaller….

"Syaoran…."

__

'I…. love….' She could barely see his hair swaying in the wind….

"Syaoran…."

__

'I LOVE HIM!!' He was…. Gone….

"SYAORAN!!!"

__

'Go run for him already!! Before it's too late!!' Instantly, she ran after him, looking every which way, but no sign of him. _'Syaoran…. I love you…. Where are you?'_ She walked slowly to the park where she went whenever she missed him during the years. "Syaoran…." Her tears ran down, one by one until they merged together, as if they became a miniature waterfall. Walking to the swing, she didn't realize there was someone else there, clouded by her own misery. The person looked up, surprised. "Sa…. Sakura?"

__

'Oh great! My own mind is so messed up I'm hearing his voice…. but how come it sounds so life like?' She looked toward the sound and her eyes widened. The woman launched herself at him, hanging on for dear life. "Oh my god! Syaoran! I thought I would never find you again…." Sakura began to cry again with tears of joy. He held her closer for a long while, as if gesturing that he would never let her go. They withdrew from one another and stared. The young woman looked down, but then back up with determination. _'I have to tell him! I just have to!'_ "Syaoran?"

"Yes?" 

"I….I…." In his eyes, she saw, was the fear of rejection. At this, it gave her courage and more determination to tell him. "I love…. I love you!" She embraced him again, in fear that it would be the last. He smiled tenderly moving closer.

Syaoran then huskily whispered in her ear – Which also made her tingle inside like it always did—"Does this mean…. you forgive me?" She smiled at him in relief and pure joy.

"Of course!" They both looked towards the shining stars in the night sky and smiled. Then, looking at each other, leaning ever so closely….

…. At long last….

….They kissed.

~_ And I know that your love…_

…is a constellation that shines on the Earth~

****

The End!

So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Just tell if, and when, you review! Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!! I'm also trying to update "Trapped In Alone" sometime soon before school starts again, so look out for it! And if you're bored, I also have other stories you can read! ^o^ *hint hint* Heeheehee! 

'Til next time!

~*~**MeGaMi No HiKaRi**~*~


End file.
